1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly, to displaying advertisements using a flash memory storage device.
2. Background
Electronic commerce is becoming commonplace with the rapid increase in the use of the Internet. Consumers continue to spend more time with computing devices for personal and business needs. The Internet today is a significant portal for advertisers who want to expose their goods and services to consumers.
Advertisers continue to push advertisements and promotional materials/information (jointly referred to as “Ads” or “Ad content”) to consumers in various ways, for example, web sites that provide some service to consumers are typically funded via advertisements to the consumer. Examples include web sites that provide “search” services on the Internet like Google®, Yahoo®, or shopping services like Amazon®, and eBay®, or other services like free email accounts, maps, etc.
Ads are displayed on a user's computer when a user visits a website or clicks on a website link, or when the and the website presents sponsored links in addition to the results from that search.
Efficient business organizations continue to explore different avenues by which Ads and information regarding their goods and services can reach consumers. There is a need for novel techniques by which organizations can get their Ads displayed to consumers.